Happy Birthday
by ps.cynthia
Summary: Maya's finally turning 17, too bad there's nobody to celebrate with her this year. Except maybe this cute college boy she's been crushing on since forever. COMPLETE ONESHOT


_I have posted this up onto my tumblr .com so this is still my original plot. I don't own GMW._

* * *

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart. Happy Birthday." My mom kissed me goodbye before heading to work.

"Thanks, bye Mom." I waved her goodbye.

I sighed and looked out the window from my bedroom. I was alone this year for my 17th birthday. Everyone just seemed to be on vacation except my mom and I.

Riley and the Matthews had timed their vacation badly and celebrated my birthday the day before they left. This also happened to be the celebration everyone else had planned for me too. Lucas was in Texas with Zay. Smackle and Farkle were at some genius camp thing.

It was a little lonely but I know I can handle it. When my mom comes home from work today, we'd celebrate.

For now though, I was left in my own world. I had no idea what to do.

I prepped my movie marathon by making some popcorn and drinks and also getting a projector Shawn had given my for my birthday. Just as I was choosing the movie, a knock was on my door. I hope it's not that salesman again.

It wasn't the doorman. Oh boy it was not the salesman at all. A wide grin crossed my face before it turned into confusion.

"Applicant Boing, what are you doing here?" I looked up to the handsome college boy at my doorstep.

"Can I come in?" He looked around into my living room as I opened my door wider for him. "Well Little Ferret, I was wondering if you were in need of some company."

"I wouldn't mind it" I say trying to play it cool.

"Great! So what were you planning to do?" I was still confused as to why he would come here today asking if I wanted some company.

"A movie marathon." He gave a look of dissatisfaction. "What?" I asked.

"I've got a better idea." He had a mischievous grin. I raised a brow at him.

"Happy Birthday Maya" He said as he dragged me out of the room. So it wasn't a coincidence. I was sure he saw the smile on his face because soon he smiled too.

"I've never been outdoor ice skating before." I said tying on my skates.

"I know, your mom told me." So mom was in on it too.

There weren't many people out, it was too early.

I carefully step onto the ice. I didn't make it that far before slip.

"Whoops careful there." Josh grabbed me to keep me from falling. I blushed at the contact. What can I say? Boing was holding me.

He kept holding onto my hand as we skated.

"Um Josh?" I was still looking at our hands.

"Yea?"

"Our hands?" He was always about that 3 year age difference and long game.

"The six weeks start today." He winked at me.

"So it does.." I laughed before changing our hand hold into a laced hold.

We spun around on the ice for minutes on end. We didn't get tired. We never stopped talking. We talked about his future. We talked about mine. We talked about Riley. We talked about silly things. We talked about family. Every moment we spent talking was another moment for me to fall deeper in love with him. It's been years since my crush and here we were.

Just as I was laughing at some lame pun he made I slipped on my butt again, but this time I bring Josh down with me.

"We usually call Riley the klutz, but are you sure it isn't you?" Josh joked.

"Oh shut up." I laughed at how we were now just sitting on the ice not caring that our pants were getting soaked.

Realizing how close and tangled up we were I looked him in the eyes. I've said time and time again how much I loved his eyes. How his eyes sparkled whenever he laughed. How they curled up a little on the corners whenever he smiled. My eyes traveled down to his lips. They were getting closer and closer. They were a cm away before...before he pulled away.

Josh awkwardly got up and brushed himself off a little. He then extended his hand out for me. "Ready for the next stop?"

"There's more?" I tried to brush off that awkward situation we just had.

"Of course." He gave a smirk.

We were at a fancy restaurant for lunch.

"Josh I don't think I can afford this."

"It's your birthday, my treat." He calmly said.

"...Are you sure? I'll pay you back." He shook his head.

"Let me pay for our first non-date."

I laughed. "First non-date?"

"The first date's got to be more special." This was already great enough. But if he was thinking about the first date then that means he still hasn't forgotten the promise. A small smile played on my face.

Every second I spent with Josh was getting more amazing.

As we were finishing our meal the waiters and waitresses came out holding a cake.

"You didn't." The inevitable birthday song was coming up.

I was not wrong. They started to sing and put the cake down in front of me. I saw Josh mouth 'I'm not sorry' before singing along.

I blew my candles out, not wishing for anything because things were perfect. This moment, this day, this month, this year. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"I hate you for this!" I laughed before digging into the cake. He remembered what my favorite was from the previous years..

"It's traditional." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So is this!" I picked some frosting from my cake and swiped it over his cheek.

"You're going to regret that." He picked some frosting from his cake and swiped it over my cheek. We were having a frosting war in the middle of this fancy restaurant. Just my style.

Let's just say the restaurant eventually had to stop us or else cakes would've been flying.

"Where to next?" It was 2 by now. I think this next stop is going to be the last stop.

"You'll see." Once again being mysterious.

We drove and drove until we were driving towards a shiny, large building.

"No way." We were at the Whitney Museum. I've never had the chance to go here since they moved to the district. I've been dying to stop by.

"You love art, so I thought.."

"You're making this the best birthday ever Applicant Boing."

"I do give great presents." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. We once again linked hands as we waited to get into the museum.

Inside the museum was wonderful art. Drawings on the walls to sculptures to paintings. Everything about this was great.

We were outside on the deck. I was staring towards the other buildings and the sky before I heard a shutter sound. I whipped my head around to Josh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" He had that sneaky little smile.

"Let me see your phone."

"No." He stuck his tongue out childishly.

"What if I look bad in it?"

"Oh trust me.. You don't." He smirked whilst looking at the picture.

"Let's take normal pictures at least then." He nodded his head in agreement.

After finding some high school kids to take pictures for us Josh said, "Burst it." That meant he wanted the kids to take nonstop pictures, whether or not they were candid.

We got in position and smiled. I wasn't sure if they were taking the pictures so I just kept smiling.

I kept smiling until I felt a pair of lips on my cheeks. A blush crawled up my face.

"Josh?" I was astounded. I turned to face him.

"Six weeks. One more year and that kiss will be different." He had that smile on his face. The one that made his eyes wrinkle. I hugged him tight.

"I like you so much." I dug my head into his chest.

"I like you so much too." He had to break up the hug to take his phone back.

We went to sit at a bench. I leaned my head on his shoulder while we looked at the pictures.

"Happy Birthday Maya." I smiled with the greatest happiness.


End file.
